


Сними, сними меня, Дисней

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist, Gen, Humor, sam!boyking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: А потом Сэм сказал:- Ладно, Кроули, ты напросился.И Ад содрогнулся под ним.На самом деле, все это было немного сложнее, трагичнее, драматичнее и так далее.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Сними, сними меня, Дисней

**Author's Note:**

> _Ускорь мой голос в десять раз,  
>  Пришей кресты заместо глаз,  
> Попробуй сделать посмешней  
> Фильм не для детей!_

А потом Сэм сказал:  
— Ладно, Кроули, ты напросился.  
И Ад содрогнулся под ним.

На самом деле, все это было немного сложнее, трагичнее, драматичнее и так далее.  
Сначала Сэм оплакивал брата, потом собирался его воскресить, потом просто вернуть в лоно семьи, потом справиться с последствиями дурного влияния Короля Ада, Рыцарей Ада, Каина и Люцифер знает, кого еще. К Люциферу Сэм, кстати, подумывал обратиться тоже, однако оставил это на черный день. Они с Денницей за сто лет научились неплохо понимать друг друга, в конце концов. В смысле — Сэм понимал, почему день, когда он пойдет за помощью к этому психу, действительно будет черный.  
И надо сказать, когда в перспективе маячило общение с кем-то вроде бывшего сокамерника, думалось Сэму действительно хорошо.  
Дин не помогал. Старший брат закусил удила и пытался быть стоиком в лучших традициях Винчестеров. Предполагалось, что он сможет сдерживаться от нанесения тяжких телесных повреждений всем, кроме тех, кто сам виноват. Сэм, глядя на него, припоминал все случаи, когда Винчестеры ударялись в стоицизм. Ярче всего припоминались собственные Испытания и — попытки Джона на время завязать с выпивкой и охотой, чтобы дать своим мальчикам побыть нормальными детьми. Оглядываясь назад, Сэм не знал, что закончилось плачевнее. Сэм и Дин всего-то проворонили низвержение ангелов на грешную Землю. Джон, в свою очередь, воспитал натурального Антихриста.  
А теперь вот и Рыцаря Ада.  
Если пораскинуть мозгами, загулы Дина имели с загулами Джона довольно много общего, кстати говоря. И, вспоминая былое — Сэм в те былые времена нифигашеньки не справлялся.  
Проблема Сэма была в том, что он хотел быть нормальным. Поэтому он будил отца на работу, прятал бутылки с выпивкой и пытался, в лучшем духе диснеевских фильмов, познакомить его с самой симпатичной из своих учительниц, а когда Джон срывался — дулся, орал и плакал. В общем, вел себя как обыкновенный созависимый член семьи. Джон изо всех сил пытался умиляться, но потом усилия сынка начинали его бесить и заканчивалось это тем, что учительница вытаскивала Джона из ближайшего бара, выслушивала его печальные истории, а на рассвете выскальзывала из очередной съемной халупы на подгибающихся ногах и больше старалась к Винчестерам не приближаться. В конце концов, Сэм не единственный, кто унаследовал темперамент отца — просто им с братом явно достались разные проявления этого темперамента. Сэм при рождении получил адское упрямство, вероятно потому, что на правах старшего Дин забрал всю долю брутальности одному себе. И после этого ему хватало совести дразнить брата девчонкой!  
В общем, действия Сэма не работали. И поскольку, как бы ни было плохо, младший брат все равно хотел остаться в очередном городке подольше — тогда-то наконец вступал в дело и старший, до тех пор с удовольствием тративший время внеочередного отпуска на девчонок, возню с машинами и процесс заживления не долеченных еще ран.  
Дин действовал по принципу: если нельзя остановить процесс — нужно его возглавить.  
Он вытаскивал виски из Сэмовых заначек, ставил его на стол и принимался учить брательника (а иногда и его одноклассников) пить и играть в покер на раздевание. Джон, приходивший с очередной смены и взбешенный непривычной рутиной «с 9 до 5», находил дома: кучку возбужденных полуголых подростков, красного как свекла младшего сына, старшего, сгребающего к себе деньги на школьные завтраки — и восхитительные алкогольные пары, окутывающие всех участников картины (включая милого, правильного Сэмми, потому что если кто-то в целом мире и мог подбить Сэмми на безобразия — это Дин). Разъяренный отец немедленно возвращался во времена своего сержантства. Он орал на старшего сына, промывал желудок младшему, самолично выливал драгоценное пойло из полупустых бутылок и развозил подростков, на которых наматывал впопыхах различные утерянные предметы одежды (как правило, путая владельцев вещей) по домам. Утром мальчиков Джона Винчестера ждали пробежка, уборка и серьезные разговоры с рефреном «да, сэр» и «нет, сэр». Примерно неделю весь дом блестел чистотой, а отец спешил с работы, чтобы убедиться в благопристойности поведения непутевых чад.  
Потом его отпускало.  
Примерно через месяц подобных метаний Дин не выдерживал и находил им с отцом легкую охоту, и какое-то время они с Джоном уезжали на выходные «порыбачить». Поначалу Сэм, которому тоже нужно было сбросить напряжение, даже напрашивался с родными. К концу отпуска охоты становились все дальше и все сложнее, и он уже никуда не просился, но его уже и не спрашивали.  
В итоге всего Винчестеры снимались с места, покинутый городок вздыхал с облегчением, где-то смахивали слезинку одна учительница, пара барменов и одна-две Диновых одноклассницы.  
Да, определенно — методы Дина работали лучше. Так что…

У Испытаний был еще один интересный побочный эффект. В процессе Кас что-то говорил насчет нарушенной связи молекул Сэмова тела. У Сэма была теория. Если не вдаваться — у него возникло четкое ощущение, что Испытания разобрали его по кирпичикам, а Гадриэль собрал заново — потеряв в процессе пару мелких деталек. Например, Сэма больше не забирало с демонской крови. Совсем.  
Он это выяснил в процессе очередных разборок с Дином, пока тот щеголял жгучими черными очами, и решил оставить обретенное знание при себе.  
Что интересно — сами силы при этом никуда не делись. Он решил не делиться открытием с классом, потому что он вообще не собирался использовать эти силы, это было же ненормально, а правильный мальчик Сэмми все еще был до офигения правильным, но…  
Ну, он вырос достаточно, чтобы перестать цепляться за провальные стратегии. Или чтобы признать абсолютную дисфункциональность своей семьи. И чтобы усвоить урок, недоступный пареньку из колледжа: не будь наркоманом, не будь женой наркомана, не будь мелким дилером.  
Так что теперь, когда Дин подсел на очередную сверхъестественную херню, все, что остается его задравшемуся младшему братцу — подмять под себя весь рынок.

Короче, Кроули сам себе был виноват.  
Решить проблему с Королем Ада оказалось несложно — небольшая сделка с Ровеной, карманный заговор с миньонами, немного помощи Божьей (нет, это вряд ли, но Сэму хотелось бы верить). Таким образом Сэм заполучил в свое распоряжение тьму демонов, готовых следить за Дином, докладывать о состоянии Дина и при необходимости служить для Дина боксерским спортинвентарем. Это было лучше, чем раньше, но все еще недостаточно. на Земле было слишком много людей, Дин на них тоже периодически наталкивался, и Сэм предвидел жертвы среди мирного населения. Жертвы среди мирного населения здорово затрудняют возвращение к нормальной жизни, это он знал по себе. В общем, Дина лучше было изолировать в более подходящей среде. В Аду, например. в максимально комфортной обстановке.  
Изолировать кого-то с комфортом в месте, где его тридцать лет подвергали нечеловеческим мучениям — задача так себе. Вероятно, прежде, чем это делать, следовало обновить интерьер. Как минимум, вытереть кровь брата с паркета или вроде того. Сэму повезло больше — он и Ада-то не видел, одну Клетку. Ну, все бывает впервые. Он выпустил на свободу низложенного Кроули: из жалости, чтобы отвлек на себя Ровену и чтобы, собравшись с духом, тот рано или поздно заглянул к Дину (нездоровая привязанность Винчестеров оказалось заразной даже для демонов), и отправился вниз.  
Внизу были бедлам и разруха.  
— Отчеты, — потребовал Король Ада у первого встречного демона.  
По общению с Кроули выходило, что какая-никакая отчетность в Преисподней имеется, это должно было облегчить дело.  
Демоны пометались, помельтешили, проводили новоявленного правителя в тронный зал, усадили на жесткий, будто юмор архангела Локи, трон и почтительно подали гору свитков. Сэм склонил голову набок, как ученая птица. Демоны занервничали. Он хмыкнул и велел скинуть на электронку. И статистику по контрактам за последние два отчетных периода в формате excel.  
Пара демонов начали пятиться. Сэм вздохнул и слез с трона.  
— Ладно, начнем с экскурсии. Где у вас сейчас грешники?  
Грешников было много, но он нашел нужных.  
— Стив, очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Большая честь, что вы стали нашим безвременным гостем. Я Сэм, просто Сэм, Король Ада. Так как вы человек исключительный, я придумал для вас эксклюзивную пытку. А то дыба, да дыба, как в каменном веке, а вы ведь прогресс уважаете… У нас здесь, сами видите, все слегка допотопное. Контракты заключаются редко. Нам бы нужно наладить поточное производство — этим уже занялись Форд и Смит. Обязательно бы прокинуть также корпоративную сеть. Подумать о смене имиджа, о маркетинге, мне ли вам говорить…  
— А в чем пытка? — насторожено спросила душа, недоверчиво подергивая рукава черной призрачной водолазки.  
Сэм ему улыбнулся, смущенно играя ямочками:  
— Ну, сперва очень важное дело. Нужно обучить демонов азам компьютерной грамотности, а то видите же… — он неловко развел руками, — я подумал, что вы, как истинный специалист…  
— Может, все же, обратно на дыбу? — безнадежно спросил его Стив.

Кроули набрался духу пожаловаться Дину на его младшего брата почти в тот же момент, когда Сэм провел первый скрам-митинг на тему «как нам заключать больше качественных контрактов» и развоплотил первый десяток менеджеров за разбазаривание ценных ресурсов.

Если подумать, — рассуждал он, — на поверку Ад оказался не намного лучше Рая. Такое же хранилище чистой энергии в виде душ, просто наверху почивших удерживают за счет приятных воспоминаний, а внизу — за счет вины и цепей. Рай наращивает силы за счет обещаний вечного блаженства, Ад — за счет сиюминутных радостей. Ни там, ни здесь люди не рассматриваются как что-то, кроме чистого сырья, в результате чего гениальные мозги раз за разом размазываются по стенке или заплывают самодовольным жирком. Принципиальной разницы никакой. То есть — мучения это плохо, конечно, но с другой стороны, грешники могут хоть в демонов переродиться, а праведникам так и остается служить ангельскими батарейками. И демоны, разумеется, мерзкие твари, но…  
Сэм потер висок. Он собрался обустроить тут Дину дом или что?  
— Нет, слона вы так не продадите, — пробормотал он, слушая предложение очередного мелкого беса вернуть хвосты, рога и копыта.  
Представления о брендировании тут были занятные. Когда Сэм говорил им про крысу, белку, ежика и весомость рекламы, парни слушали чем-то не тем. Вероятно, рогами.  
Ну и как тут понравится Дину?  
— Ладно, народ, пятнадцать минут, время вышло. Все пошли заниматься делами! Вельзевул, на минуту.  
— Да, Король Самаэль!  
Сэм поморщился:  
— Сэм, сколько можно уже, просто Сэм. Слушай, Вель, у нас рок-музыканты есть?

Иногда он ходил поболтать с Люцифером. Тот любил вспоминать былое, ностальгически перечисляя все мерзкие пытки, которым подвергал Сэма на протяжении их «медового века». Сэм, уже притерпевшийся к Аду, улыбался миролюбиво и кивал — у сокамерника было, по крайней мере, воображение.  
— Слушай, не понимаю. Это же ты их создал. Демонов. Что ж они так… далеко-то от яблони, а? Только не обижайся, но стыдно же перед людьми.  
Люцифер разъярялся, плевался ядом и ругал младшее поколение. Сэм тихонечко наслаждался. Пытки так и не стали его новым хобби, но трахать мозги он любил.

Дин, явившийся в Ад через пару другую дней, тоже мог подтвердить.  
— Мы уходим отсюда! — заявил старший брат.  
Сэм взглянул на него, слегка выпятив челюсть:  
— Нет, Дин.  
— Сэмми, не вынуждай меня, — прорычал Рыцарь Ада, поигрывая мышцами на предплечьях и как будто бы невзначай светя Метку.  
Сэм склонил на бок голову. Демоны за спиной Дина сделали шаг назад.  
— Дин, я взрослый и самостоятельный че... ммм… Антихрист. Ты не можешь указывать мне, как мне жить или чем заниматься. Мне здесь нравится. У меня тут работа. Рутина. Быт с девяти до пяти, рок-концерты по праздникам, умные собеседники. Если я захочу поохотиться, то устрою себе чело… демонское сафари. У меня зал с трофеями есть, там штук двадцать одних голов вендиго.  
Он свел брови в «обиженного щенка» и, насупившись, посмотрел в сторону.  
— Уходи, Дин. Ты сам сказал, чтобы я не искал тебя и не спасал. Я все сделал, как ты хотел.  
Демоны за спиной Дина переглянулись и начали незаметно покидать одолженные тушки (сплошь из мирно почивших, Сэм строго следил. Визгу было много, когда в Аду вдруг опамятывались одержимые люди, ну их).  
Рыцарь Ада взревел и пошел на младшего брата с клинком:  
— Я еще понимаю — Стэнфорд!..  
— Вон отсюда, — завопил уже Сэм, силой мысли вышвыривая миньонов.  
Незачем было им видеть.  
— Я еще понимаю — твоя ветеринарша!.. — продолжал распинаться братец.  
— Дин, силой ты ничего не докажешь, — Сэм поднялся с сидения трона и пытался обойти брата.  
— Я зачем тебя, нахрен, оставил? Чтобы ты жил нормальной жизнью! Я, что, выразился недостаточно ясно?!  
— Сэр, нет, сэр! — против воли вырвалось у Короля Ада.  
А потом Дин настиг его. И…  
Может быть, Дину было давно пора отвести душу. За Стэнфорд, за ветеринаршу, — думал Сэм, обреченно принимая удар за ударом.  
Голова была уже мутной.  
— Нормальная жизнь… бункер… библиотека… — доносилось до него сквозь шум крови в ушах и собственные болезненные возгласы.  
Может быть, Дину нужно было давно сбросить пар — еще после того покера, и загулов отца, и диснеевской мелодрамы, в которую Сэмми каждый раз превращал его жизнь.  
— Стоило отвернуться — ты уже спутался с очередным демоном, — рычал брат, в который раз с силой замахиваясь.  
Клинок Каина, если бы был чем-то кроме обломка ослиной челюсти и обладал личной волей, как ему приписывали экзальтированные исследователи, был бы, должно быть, сейчас, чрезвычайно униженной ослиной челюстью с острым кризисом самоидентификации. Так его еще не применяли.  
— Я тебе покажу, рок-концерты, — хрипел Дин, охаживая задницу младшего плоской стороной проклятого оружия, — я тебе покажу, разговорчики с Люцифером!  
Сэм растерянно всхлипнул, перекинутый через колено на своем собственном адском троне. У него тоже был сейчас кризис, но немного другого плана.  
— Дин, я больше к нему не пойду, обещаю! — искренне воскликнул он.  
Метка вспыхнула.  
Ад содрогнулся.  
Где-то там на Земле, раскаивался один Каин.  
Рука Дина с Клинком замерла.  
Сэм в последний раз шмыгнул носом и опасливо повернул голову.  
— Что, всего-то? — возмущенно воскликнул Дин, — он всего-то должен был всыпать младшему брату по заднице?  
Где-то в баре опасливо замер, занеся руки над белой клавиатурой, один Бог по имени Чак.  
Сэм расстроено всхлипнул:  
— Все немного сложнее. Я тут говорил с Кроули — не с твоим дружком, а с оккультистом, он сказал…  
— Сэмми? — тихо позвал его Дин.  
А потом, если даже суровые братья Винчестеры и обнимались, то об этом не знала ни одна живая душа. Ну, а прочие не болтали.

На прощание Сэм сказал:  
— Кроули, ты сам напросился.  
Джобс за его спиной улыбнулся акульей улыбкой, Генри Форд энергично кивнул в знак приветствия, Адам Смит потер руки.  
Кроули осмотрел опенспейс для холодных обзвонов, аджайл-зоны и пыточный конвейер. И слабо позвал:  
— Мама… Мама…  
И Антихрист вручил ему Ад.


End file.
